


8. On the Beach

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [8]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, back to the present, beach, fandom advent 2016, these boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Beach trip with the boys! But Tom can't seem to enjoy himself as Lewis has been acting distant lately. Apart of fandom advent 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And once again I am behind. Jingle jam is ruining my sleeping schedule help

_**June 14th - present day.** _

Lewis looked out the window of Duncan’s car and sighed, all of his memories from the last three years made him realize his feelings regarding Tom weren’t new. He hadn’t realized he had been in denial and pushing down his feelings for Tom so much, but in his defense he had also been in denial about being pansexual up until mid last year.   
He was still trying to wrap his head around it all so it makes sense for him to have not realized Tom’s basically perfect in every way. 

Since Christmas Lewis had been avoiding any alone time with Tom like the plague. He knew from experience that he would flirt without even meaning to with people he liked and he didn’t trust himself without Sjin or Duncan to pull him back.   
Another of his recent realizations was that he was being fucking stupid. He should just come clean to Tom about his feelings and get things over with. But like a cliche he was scared that Tom didn’t feel the same way and that the friendship they had would suffer because of it. So he had decided to stay quiet for now and let things play out.

\-----------------------------------

Over in Ben’s car, Tom was gazing out the window thinking about Lewis.   
He was starting to get a bit worried he had somehow gone too far with his flirting. Tom had been badly hiding his desire for Lewis for the past couple of years now.   
As much as he wanted Lewis, he had decided that rather than be up front about his feelings, he would joking flirt and drop hints hoping the other man would say something. Things had been going fine for a while. Lewis would flirt back (whether purposely or knowingly Tom just didn’t know) and each day they grew closer and closer until Tom found himself having dinner with Lewis and his parents.   
Tom had thought that the night had gone well, but since then Lewis had been brushing off Tom every time the man had tried to have some alone time with him.   
Lewis even turned down Tom’s offer to go with him to get his cast off, saying that Sjin had already offered to take him which Tom had later found out was complete bullshit and Lewis had ended up going alone. 

Ben had tried to tell Tom he was over thinking everything, but Tom had known Ben long enough to know when the man was lying to him. He wasn’t angry, he knew Ben was just trying to help him feel better. But it just helped to drill in the fact he had done something wrong.   
Tom was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder from Simon, who was sitting behind him in the car. 

“Tom buddy, you have got to stop all this pouting.”  
Tom turned in his seat so he could now face Simon.

“I don’t know…”  
Before Tom could finish Ben, who was driving, cut in.

“I agree with Simon. Unless you actually talk to Lewis you aren’t allowed to pout any more.”  
Tom looked between his two friends and sighed.

“And what exactly am I supposed to say? Hey Lewis I've had a thing for you for the past few years now and I have been freaking out lately cause you have been distancing yourself from me and I’m worried it is because you realized how I feel about you and you hate me because of it.”  
Simon smiled.

“More or less. Trust me when I say you won’t regret it.”  
Tom couldn’t help but frown. He knew that Simon was right, but that didn’t stop him from being scared. 

“Look just, let’s enjoy our time at the beach today and later on you can sort out all of this stuff with Lewis, okay?”  
Ben offer calmed Tom down.

“Yeah, yeah let’s just enjoy our beach day.”

\---------------------------------

The six friends, Sjin, Duncan, Lewis, Simon, Ben and Tom had all agreed to have a day at the beach before dropping Sjin off at the airport for his flight to Canada.   
The idea had come when Sjin had mentioned he needed a ride to the airport located in a city a few hours away from where they all lived. Duncan had mentioned that the city also happened to be close to one of the nicest beaches in the country.   
Seeing as Sjin’s flight wasn’t until night, they thought it would be a great idea for the lot of them to have a day at the beach before dropping Sjin off and then camping at the beach for the night before driving home the next day. To save money they decided to only take two cars and just split the price of petrol.   
So currently Sjin and Lewis were with Duncan in his car and Tom and Simon were with Ben in his. 

Thirty minutes passed before they all finally arrived at the beach, both Lewis and Tom spending that time thinking about each other.   
It was 11am as they pulled up to the parking spaces overlooking the ocean. Everyone quickly got out of the car, happy to finally be able to stretch.   
Soon after everyone helped get all of the equipment out of the cars and carry it all down to the beach.   
They had some beach blankets to sit on, a few beach chairs, a cooler with drinks, a bag filled with food, towels for days and Duncan even brought an umbrella.   
Unsurprisingly it took them way longer than it should've to set everything up and by the time they finished, it was time for lunch and so they all took out the pre made sandwiches Simon had made and sat down for lunch. 

By the time they got into the water it was nearly 1pm. Tom didn’t last long in the water, as much as he tried to enjoy himself he just couldn’t shake off his awkwardness around Lewis. So Tom went back to their set up and sat on one of the chairs in the sun.  
It didn’t take long for him to doze off, the heat of the sun combined with a light breeze too nice and calming.   
An hour later, Tom was woken up by the sounds of Sjin getting himself a drink and a towel.

“Nice nap Tom?”  
Tom sat up straight and looked towards Sjin.

“It was pleasant. How’s the water?”

“Pretty fun. Ben was pretending to be a shark and attacking everyone's legs while the rest of us had a splash war against Lewis. Now I think they are just relaxing and talking. I got thirsty and decided to come get a drink and of course check on you.”  
Tom couldn’t help but slight frown.

“Check on me?”  
Sjin’s gave Tom a concerned but caring look.

“You did kinda ditch us all mate.”  
Tom sighed.

“Yeah sorry about that. Just didn’t feel like swimming.”

“We both know it is more than that. Look, both Duncan and Ben are already tired of driving so would you mind being the one to drive me to the airport? I reckon they are probably going to crash before I even need to go.”

“Yeah sure thing friend. Ben letting us borrow his car?”  
Sjin warmly smiled at Tom.

“Yeah. Thanks dude.”  
Both men looked off into the ocean and saw their friends. They were back to having a splash war and it seemed to be Lewis and Ben Vs Simon and Duncan. Tom couldn’t help his eyes from drifting to Lewis. The man was smiling, in the middle of a laugh as he pushed a wall of water towards Duncan. Tom let out a sad sigh. 

“Hey! Number one rule of the beach, no pouting about boys.”

“Sorry friend.”  
Tom awkwardly laughed to try and ease the tension, but it didn’t work. Sjin sighed to himself.

“You are both idiots.”


End file.
